


Soft and Sweet

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames





	Soft and Sweet

Ivan sighs softly, a content sound that sends warm breath ghosting over Travis’ thigh. Travis spares a glance to take in closed eyes and flushed cheeks, grateful to see that the line of tension is gone from between his brows. He turns the controller over to Nolan, tossing it onto the bed as close as he can get so as not to disturb Ivan. Gently, he thumbs at Ivan’s cheek until dark, hazy eyes open and look up at him. 

 

“Okay?” Ivan just sighs again and nuzzles closer, prompting a quiet laugh from Travis. “That’s good.” 

 

For a while, Travis just watches Ivan, losing himself in the pattern of his breaths and the brief nuzzles of his cheek against Travis’ thigh. He never would have guessed that his teammate would turn out to be such a sweet sub, if he’d been asked. Travis had taken a chance asking Ivan in the first place, but he’d seen how Ivan watched the other Doms on the team - sometimes warily, sometimes longingly - and he’d gotten brave enough to approach him while they were on a homestand. They’ve taken it slow, so far, and Travis can say that it’s been well worth it. 

 

Ivan yawns after a while, stretching a little. He looks up at Travis again, eyes more focused now. He quirks his lips in a hint of a smile and Travis runs a hand through Ivan’s hair. 

 

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” 

 

“Good,” Ivan says softly. He tilts his head enough to peek at the other bed, where Nolan and Simmer are sprawled, before settling back into place.

 

Travis dips down to kiss his forehead, smiling when Ivan moves to meet him for a proper kiss. “Thank you. You’re so good,” he murmurs, keeping it as intimate as he can with others in the room. Ivan blushes, but his lips curl into a pleased smile. 

 

“Thank you, Travis.” 

 

They lounge a while longer, Ivan gradually shifting himself so he can watch the others play before Simmer declares it’s time for bed. Nolan doesn’t protest when Ivan slips under Travis’ covers, just bids them both goodnight before flicking out the light. 


End file.
